


Compromise

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ba'al has captured SG-1. But he's never seen Samantha Carter before and her beauty inspires him: he'll let the team go if she lets him watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

He stood in the doorway to their cell and stared. His face was neutral, eyes hard, standing tall and straight, two Jaffa standing a step behind him, flanking him. He had SG-1 in his grasp, he could kill them as any moment, finally, the fabled SG-1 at his disposal, for him to dispose of.

He hadn’t been expecting the Major Carter to look like that though.

She was beautiful.

He’d come across women with pale skin and fair hair before, but Samantha was something else. She stood tall with the men and didn’t shy away or back down when he came into the room, when one of his guards threatened her, she tuned her cheek for him to hit and when he was about to strike, Ba’al stepped forward and grabbed his arm, squeezing it. It would do him no good to mark her.

He pulled the Jaffa back roughly, and the armoured man lost his balance and fell to the floor behind him. SG-1 had taken a step forward when the Jaffa went to hit Sam and now stood tense and spoiling for a fight. When Ba’al stepped slowly towards Sam, they tensed further, muscles tightening, jaws clenching, Sam herself starring him down with defiant eyes.

She didn’t moved when he reached out but flinched when he gently cupped her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

He smiled and left them in their cell.

“What was that all about?” Jonas asked. Sam shrugged and turned back to face the rest of the team. She had a horrible feeling she knew exactly what that had been about, the look on his face and the way his eyes had roamed her body had told her everything. She didn’t mention it to the others and hoped that she was wrong.

*****

An hour later they were dragged from their cells, rough hands on their arms, zats and staffs in their sides to add to the bruising they’d already acquired in their fight against capture. They were thrown into line before Ba’al and pushed down to their knees. He had changed into more lavish and flowing robes, his face flushed, and waited until Jack had stopped struggling before he stood.

“I want to kill you,” he told them stepping down from his platform, walking up to Sam and pausing, “I should kill you.”

“Then just do it.” Jack said as Ba’al walked around them and nodded to his guard. The Jaffa struck Jack on the back of his head and sent him flying face down. On either side of him, Jonas and Sam went to his aid and pulled him upright.

“I’m okay,” he said, shaking them off, feeling the back of his head.

“I have decided to let you go if,” he smiled at Sam, “I can enjoy Major Carter’s body.”

“No way.” Sam and Jack said together.

“It is that, or death.”

“Then kill us.” Jack said, the Jaffa stood behind him, raised his staff weapon and looked to Ba’al. He gave a wave of his hand and the Jaffa hit the back of Jack’s head again, the but of the staff connecting with a thud and Jack fell forward, but this time he didn’t move, even when Jonas shook him. Between them, they turned the Colonel over and Sam checked his head, looking up at Ba’al.

“Maybe we can come to a compromise.” Sam said quickly.

“I’m listening.”

“Sam you can’t.” Jonas said, over Jack’s prone body.

“I’m not going to...” she paused, “Send them back to out cell,” she told Ba’al, “and we can talk.”

“Sam, you’re not serious.” Sam didn’t answer him and instead looked to Teal’c who gave her that look that burnt through her heart.

“I’ll be okay,” she told him. He nodded and she turned back to Ba’al.

“Take them.” He said, after looking her over again. Jonas and Teal’c were pulled to their feet, zat guns in their backs, fighting against strong grips. She watched as Jack was dragged away by his feet, and then turned her attention back to Ba’al, ignoring Jonas yells drifting down the dark corridor.

“Let us talk.” He said, leering.

*****

She’d never been in a System Lord’s bedroom before. It was exactly how she expected it to be though, large, dimly lit, with the orange lights reflecting off the yellow walls. The bed was the centre of attention, a square in the very middle of the room. It was covered in red and purple covers and cushions, draped across it, Ba’al lying on his back propped up by a few cushions, the smile on his face unnerving and Sam couldn’t guarantee right then that he would let them go, couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t try and rape her anyway.

A Goa’ulds word was worthless.

Her choices were few though, put on a show for him or die. There were no certainties, so she may as well try something.

She thought about the Colonel, and the slight trail of blood that had followed him as he’d been dragged from the room and started to strip.

As she pulled off her t-shirt, Ba’al still watching her with that strange look on his face, she realised that this was a more intimate act that sex was itself. She’d done this before, twice, let a man watcher her, but only during a relationship, after some time and some trust. It might’ve been better to sleep with Ba’al but she decided to continue, no longer looking at his face as she removed her pants.  
When she was naked she didn’t hesitate, didn’t pause to think about what she was doing ands tried to think about something entirely more arousing. Anything. Anyone.

Ba’al moved on the bed, to one side, leaving a space for her to lie down without being too close to him. She hadn’t expected this, he was quiet, the arrogant gleam in his eyes gone and she wondered how much of a kick a Goa’uld would get from a human sex act, but then she could still feel the pleasure Jolinar had felt during sex between Rosha and Martouf.

She kept those memories at the front of her mind as she lay down on the soft bedding next to Ba’al, his eyes on her breasts, then her hands, then back again. He wanted her, that had been obvious when he had cupped here cheek in the cell before. Now he looked like he would like nothing more than to make her his for the rest of eternity.

She closed her eyes and felt him shift beside her, as she thought about passing moments and late nights Rocha and Martouf had enjoyed together, the passion between them.

She was hesitant now, eyes closed, her arms at her sides she was putting off starting this, touching herself. She wasn’t nervous, but convinced she wouldn’t be able to bring herself to orgasm, or even fake one.

“Would you like some help?” Ba’al’s voice was low, quiet and closer than she had expected it to be. She didn’t answer, and he gave her little chance to, a cold hand cupping her right breasts and making her jump.

He remained silent, and it helped, as he gently played with her breast and her nipple tightened against his cool skin and as he pinched and twisted it, but never too hard. When he began to play with her other nipple, his hand smoothing across her chest, she felt a gasp rise to the surface and instead whispered.

“Enough.”

He snapped his hand away and she was encouraged by his response, by the simple fact that he had done as asked. She opened her eyes to look at him and found him watching the hand that she had moved to touch her lips. She ran it around her neck and down to her breasts, his following as she began to play with her nipple, continuing what he had started, and when she felt another gasp rising as when she pinched hard she didn’t hold it in.

Ba’al inched closer to her at the sound.

She ran her hand over her stomach slowly, lightly brushing her own curls and wondered if the Goa’uld had vibrators, it would help right now, she thought. As her fingers slid lower she tried to think about her best sexual experience, her last sexual encounter, anything other that Ba’als eyes on her hand and face, his heaving breath over her chest.

It was hard to concentrate on fantasies though, she tried to think about Jack, she had always had a little thing for him, but all she could see when she pictured his face was his unconscious body being dragged away. The blood he left behind. The fact that while she was here, he, Jonas and Teal’c were in a cell. Thinking about her team mates was not going to work so she tried to concentrate on her body instead, the feel of her right hand on her breasts, and her left moving further down, sliding over her clit, flicking back and she gasped again.

She could do this. It might not feel great but it would be good enough. For Ba’al. To save their lives.

She pressed down on her clit, circling it with her middle finger slowly her eyes closing again and she tried to enjoy it.  
“This is fascinating.” Ba’al said, Sam kept quiet, concentrating on the feel of her fingers on her clit and the slow warmth spreading through her. She moved her fingers lower and felt a little wetness there, her body responding to her actions and she sighed.

She was enjoying it on some level.

The last time she had done this had been with Michael Keats, a guy who worked in an office in D.C, and she smiled thinking about it.Their relationship had been six months long, and mostly sex, but it had been fun. And Michael had been cute.

“Who are you thinking about?” Ba’al asked, in his more usual demanding tone.

She didn’t reply, didn’t speak, instead keeping her eyes closed, and slowly sliding a finger inside her body.

“Answer me.” Ba’als voice was deep and angry, and she pressed hard on her clit, to counteract the feelings of fear she felt.

“An ex-boyfriend.” She said, her voice strained.

“A former lover?”

“Yes.” She slid two fingers into her body and braced herself against the bed with her other hand, arching up as she reached inside herself, moving her fingers in and out of her body building up a rhythm, trying to find that spot that always, always made her hips buck hard and lose control. She was trying to ignore Ba’al beside her, his body almost touching hers now, breath ragged and deep, and his eyes, she could sense his on her even though her own eyes were squeezed shut,

She arched her hips up towards her own hand, her fingers driving deeper, the tips pressing down on that place and she held in a moan, tried to make sense of all the thoughts running through her head, tried to organise them but she felt it coming, felt her brain working hard as her fingers moved faster. She had to arch her hips up higher and higher, putting more weight on her right hand, holding onto moans but panting and she pressed down on her clit as hard she could with her palm, digging her nails into her flesh inside her, painfully. Her mind blank, and empty all of a sudden and then she was there, somewhere wonderful and horrible all at once.

She collapsed onto bed onto her hand with a soft ‘thumpf’ noise, panting hard.

A few tears started to fall as she lay on the bed next to a System Lord, the little after-tremors of a decent orgasm running through her. She felt Ba’als fingers on her cheek, wiping them away, and when she opened her eyes he was smiling at her, an arrogant satisfied smile on his face.

“I enjoyed that almost as much as you did Major Carter.” She remained still as he moved from the bed, pulling his robes tight around him. His erection was obvious, and he did nothing to hide it from her.

“I would dress quickly,” he told her, walking towards the door, “I will send my guards for you immediately.” His eyes flashed as he left the room and the sound of the door closing had her jumping off the bed and into her clothes.

*****

“What happened?” Jonas was on his feet and over to her, before the Jaffa had even pushed her through the cell door. He put a hand on her arm and looked her over, looking for injuries, bruises, something. She looked over to the Colonel who was still unconscious, lying on the floor next to Teal’c.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? Sam you were gone a long time.”

“Nothing happened.” She said, looking at Teal’c.

“Are you well, Major Carter?” He asked, and she came further into the cell, and knelt down beside Jack, checking his wound.

“I’m fine, Teal’c,” she said, “Thank you.”

“Sam,” Jonas started again.

“I believe Major Carter has already informed us that nothing transpired, JonasQuinn.” Jonas opened his mouth and looked from Sam to Teal’c, the shut it again.

“As long as you’re okay, Sam.”

“I’m fine, it’s the Colonel we should be worrying about.”

*****

An hour later, the Colonel had yet to regain consciousness and it was quiet in the cell. Sam was sitting close to her commanding officer, checking his pulse every so often, the darkness of Ba’als bedroom playing over in her mind. She was torn over the fact that she didn’t feel nearly as dirty as she thought she should. She was confused over the fact that she’d come at all, and enjoyed the orgasm. It was all mixed up in her head and when it came down it, she and her team were still in a cell on Ba’als mothership. Jack was still in need of medical attention and she was still feeling the warm after glow of the orgasm. She wanted nothing more that to sleep.

She could sleep after Ba’al killed her, she thought, but she still didn’t believe that he would go back on their deal. She suspected this delay was so he could relieve the tension she had created in him.

She checked the Colonel’s pulse again, then sat back and closed her eyes. Ba’al wouldn’t kill them this time. She was sure of it.

*****

Ba’al marched into the cell flanked by two Jaffa guards as before, but so much had happened since then. She was still going over the orgasm in her mind, the wonderful feeling and the horrible morality. She was still worrying about Jack’s health. He’d regained consciousness but he was woozy and said he felt ‘a little out of it’.

No one had filled him in on what happened after he’d been knocked unconscious and he hadn’t asked yet. Sam suspected there was something about their silence that put him off from asking. They were never normally this quiet, but once they’d all made sure he was really okay, they’d gone back to their brooding. Jonas and Teal’c were brooding, Sam was still in Ba’als bedroom, running everything over and over and over.

Ba’al took a few steps to the side as another two Jaffa came in and dumped their kits onto the floor.

“You are free to go.” He said, looking at Sam, his eyes flashing. “I am keeping your weapons and leaving you on a desolate planet with a gate.”

“You’re letting us go?” Jack asked, standing up and wobbling a little.

“Yes.” He bellowed the word. Jack looked to Sam who stared back with hard eyes. Jonas avoided his gaze and Teal’c nodded simply but all three remained silent. She was in for a grilling later, she thought. Ba’al turned to his Jaffa and nodded, making them jump and head towards SG-1, grabbing one each and half-march, half-drag them out of their cell.

“I look forward to seeing you again.” Ba’al said, smiling at Sam as she went by. “Next time, there will be no compromise.” He added, watching them be dragged down the orange corridor. Next time, he would not get away with something like this. His Jaffa had not questioned his decisions this time, but releasing the Goa’ulds enemy a second time would not go unreported.

Perhaps next time he would get what he wanted from Major Carter, too.

*****

“Everything okay Carter?” Jack meandered into the infirmary as she was pulling on her boots, Janet had long finished her post missions medical on them all. The two women had been talking about what had happened, and Janet had spent half an hour trying to talk Sam into visiting the psychiatrist. She’d been able to tell her friend everything, but she wasn’t sure she’d be able to tell another doctor, and definitely not the Colonel. She wasn’t sure she was going to be able to tell him anything at all.

“Yes, Sir, perfect health.” She looked at the bandage that was wrapped around his head. It looked comedic and she had to wonder if he had requested it like that. “You, Sir?”

“Oh, not bad.” He dug his hands into his pockets and she rode the awkward silence out, waiting for the inevitable.

It was coming, as sure as she had been about Ba’al letting them go, she knew it was coming.

He was really drawing it out, this out, he smiled at her, rocking back on his heels.

“What happened?”

“Nothing I’d want to put in my report, Sir.”

“Oh.” He thought about that for a moment. “But you’re okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” She could still see a great amount of worry on his face, his shoulders were slumped forward.

“He barely touched me, Sir.” She hoped he could tell she was telling the truth.

“Good, good.” He smiled, that forced smile she’d seen so often, and she wasn’t sure if he believed her of not. She couldn’t worry about that now, she couldn’t tell him how good she had felt but how she could still hear Ba’als deep voice in her ear, the flash of his eyes as he left her naked on his bed. “If you’re not, at any time,” he drifted off.

“Thank you.”

“Okay.” He stood there and looked at her, running his eyes over her body as if he could see through her clothes and find some damage. “Okay.” He was hesitating with his next move, his next words she could see him thinking it over, she’d seen him do it hundreds of times before in the field, under pressure, a quick decision was needed but the wrong one would cost him everything.

So she made the decision for him and stood up.

“I’ll have my report for you tomorrow afternoon, Sir,” she said, “Janet has suggested,” she smiled at the word, “I go home and have a long bath.”

“Interesting prescription.”

“Yes, Sir.” She smiled back. “Good night, Colonel.”

When she walked past him, she saw him take his hands out of his pocket, and reach for her before he ran it through his hair, that forced smile returning and she knew that one day, she would tell him everything.


End file.
